Pirates of the Anime World
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: A Pirates of the Caribbean style story with K-On and Girls und Panzer worlds inside. Alternative Universe to make it possible. Rated T for language and themes. Will probably go up to M later on in its lifetime.


[Story Title: Pirates of the Anime World]

[Summary: A Pirates of the Caribbean style story with K-On and Girls und Panzer worlds inside. Alternative Universe to make it possible. Rated T for language and themes. Will probably go up to M later on in its lifetime]

* * *

Deep in the heart of the ocean, a ship sailed very slowly across the channels of the world. The captain was known to be a very ambitious and harsh lady. She often had moments where she would be seen to be emotional and heartfelt...But then again she could be seen to be evil and quite frankly as nasty as one could get. The year is 1417 and times where dark...With the pirates of the day and age seemingly disolved and hidden, not many people would see them, let alone hear them. Only legends could be heard/told around the campfire/glow lamp...Not many people would take them seriously.

The year is 1417 and times where dark...With the pirates of the day and age seemingly dissolved and hidden, not many people would see them, let alone hear them. Only legends could be heard/told around the campfire/glow lamp...Not many people would take them seriously.

Except those who had experienced these people for themselves. The ship which sailed was called the Holen Cross. Yet, the pirates who sailed onboard did not care for much other then themselves. But the most interesting aspect amongst the load of them was that they didn't operate in the darkness or moonlight. No, they operated during the daylight hours. They wouldn't be seen during the evening so a LOT of people just passed them off as dreams or very bad nightmares. They left a consistant memory of their visits though - From destroyed towns to looted shops...Even a governer's mansion was looted and the main governer shot and killed.

No, they operated during the daylight hours. They wouldn't be seen during the evening so a LOT of people just passed them off as dreams or very bad nightmares. They left a consistent memory of their visits though - From destroyed towns to looted shops...Even a governer's mansion was looted and the main governor shot and killed.

No, they operated during the daylight hours. They wouldn't be seen during the evening so a LOT of people just passed them off as dreams or very bad nightmares. They left a consistent memory of their visits though - From destroyed towns to looted shops...Even a governer's mansion was looted and the main governor shot and killed.

There was compeition on the water between the pirates mind you. From the simple rounds of talking games to full on battles...Holen Cross vs The Sky Demin for example. THAT had been a very dangerous battle indeed. It had taken all of the crew of the Holen Cross to prevent the ship from going overboard and then the Captain herself to stop The Sky Demin's captain from taking her ship. Holen Cross' Captain was known by a lot of sailors as Yui Hirasawa. Whereas the captain of The Sky Demin was called Yukari Akiyama. Two very powerful captains in their own right.

Thankfully that day, Yui had managed (barely) to get the Holen Cross away from The Sky Demin. The problem was that The Sky Demin's crew looked like they hadn't even washed themselves for over 8 months. That was scary for Yui but she had knowledge of people like this. Her mother (A VERY powerful captain - Even borderline Goddess) had told her that she had to keep her sword with her at all times. She never forgot it. The Sky Demin's were cursed many years ago by the legendary Captain Davy Jones. Someone who Yui hadn't met but had been taught that if he came to see you...Problems could, and would, occur because he didn't appear to just anyone. Nor did his Kraken.

The Sky Demin's were cursed many years ago by the legendary Captain Davy Jones. Someone who Yui hadn't met but had been taught that if he came to see you...Problems could, and would, occur because he didn't appear to just anyone. Nor did his Kraken.

'Kraken...' Yui shivered as she walked over to her charts in the Holen Cross' Captain's Quaters and sat down - reading them. 'I'd rather not tangle with that thing...Anyway-'

'-Looks like we'll be able to make port' Yui smiled to herself. 'Maybe even have time for some sleep...I haven't done that in awhile'

Her smile disappeared as she heard some arguing happening on the deck of the ship. "Great..." She stood up and walked very slowly to her door to hear what was going on. She heard her second in command's voice; One Mio Akiyama. She appreciated Mio's input on a lot of things that happened day in and day out onboard. Sometimes the work was far too stressful for Yui to cope with on her own that she had Mio do it. For a price. She didn't ever underappreciated Mio's work. Everything she did she got rewarded for.

"I told you that we ARE making port soon! You'll just have to wait until then for your money!" Mio's voice came through the door like someone talking through an open window. Yui sighed to herself with a slight smile. 'You always know what I'm talking about...'

Yui pushed open the door and had to shield herself from the Sun that poured in through her cabin. "What now?" She mumbled. "Not another...Oh great..."

Yui's eyes glanced at Azusa Nakano's. A rather ambitious girl who always looked for Mio's job. If Yui and Mio hadn't been good friends then Mio would have Yui's job and Azusa could have Mio's. But that wasn't to be today and nor was it to be any other day.

"Miss Nakano" Azusa looked to Yui with a glare in her eyes one of...Death?

"Any particular reason why I see you...Wanting my death?" Yui instantly caught onto what Azusa wanted.

"It's not just me. Other parts of the crew are fed up with the way we're on-board. We need port or some kind of incentive. Otherwise, what's the point staying on-"

Click.

Mio's eyes snapped to Yui's hand which had a gun in it - Pointed directly at Azusa.

"Alright, Which of you want mutiny? Because I could just as eas...ily..." Yui lowered her gun hand and her eyes scanned the Sea to the right. "Oh my god...RAISE THE TOPSAIL!"

Before Azusa could react a series of cannonballs came flying past her head and Yui had her on the deck. "You're lucky you're not dead! Now get the others!"

Azusa nodded and the second Yui moved - Azusa raced to the lower decks of the ship, yelling and doing the one thing that would get them moving - Well...Screaming.

Yui jumped up and narrowed her eyes at the ship that was moving towards them on the horizon. "Yep...That's them alright"

"How'd they find us THIS quickly Captain?"

The captain of the Holen Cross looked at Mio who was scared but had her hand on her own sword, ready to fight. Yui smiled. "I don't know, but we can be ready!"

Azusa raced back onto the deck. "Everyone's getting ready!"

Yui looked to the wheel - Where Ritsu stood. "Ritsu! Get us Port side of them! I don't want that volley again!"

"CAPTAIN! We're taking on water!"

Yui looked to the side of the ship and cursed. "Damnit..." She raced to the cannon nearest her position onboard the Holen Cross. "Target...Firing" She smirked as her cannon fired directly at the Captain of the incoming ship, making her duck out of the way.

"I'll have you this time Akiyama Yukari..." Yui whispered as her sword glowed red along with her eyes. "No escape..."

Azusa moved closer to Mio, "Ca..." Mio shook her head. "Don't distract her"

"B-But..."

Mio shook her head again. "Not a good idea"

Yui jumped onto the rigging with her sword in her right hand and swung it in the direction of The Sky Demin's ship. "FIRE!"

Explosions. Massive Booms echoed from the cannons as the other ship took incredible damage, Yukari's figure instantly became visible as said captain jumped onto the Holen Cross.

"What are you going to fight me with Akiyama!?"

Yui shouted as she jumped onto the deck and faced the captain of The Sky Demin again. "You and me, let's go"

Yukari pulled out her sword and began to fight with Yui, dodging out of the way of a lunge from Yui, spinning on her feet and trying to hit her in the back. Yui, noticing this, spun herself so the pair were basically spinning around one another trading blow for blow. Sword strike for sword strike.

"Come on!"

Yui growled as she felt her anger building. "Raggh!" She screamed as she went for her opponent again...And again.

Yukari wasn't having that much luck neither until...

Azusa jumped in-between the captain's and started to fight Yui, much to Mio's horror and Yui's smirk...Which confused Yukari.

"Traitor!" Mio shouted.

Azusa chuckled. "Call it...Choosing the winning side"

Yui smirked which made Azusa stop chuckling. "Alright then..."

Mio looked to Yui. "Cap'n!"

Yui began to glow light red. "Aye, we've lost this ship. But you'll NEVER have me Yukari! Mio! Remember the plan?" She winked at her and Mio nodded.

"I remember!"

"Now's the time!"

Yui put her sword away, jumped over Yukari (which seemed almost super-human to Azusa AND Yukari), landed on the deck and rolled underneath another cannonball. "Try again!" Yui shouted but couldn't say much more as she saw two people running at her from the other side of the deck.

Yukari threw her sword and it landed in Yui's stomach.

"RRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Yui screamed as the light that she had been glowing turned dark red, then into grey.

Yui slowly managed to pull the sword out as she stumbled backward.

Azusa froze. She had NEVER heard (let alone SEEN) her former captain like this before - NEVER in her life.

"Captain!"

Yukari glanced at her second in charge who pointed to a massive ship headed for them. "Bugger...Retreat!"

"We've almost got them!"

Yukari frowned. "We'll be the talk of the world if we don't run! Come on!"

Back with Mio she was looking at Azusa. "Azusa! Don't go against us! Stay with us!"

Azusa looked to Yukari who nodded at her. "You've got one choice to make, but make it quickly!"

Yui lowered herself onto her knees as her blood increased in speed out of her onto the deck, rolling down the brown deck onto the ship's bottom floor, into the water that was steadily filling up. "Ugh...I feel..." She closed her eyes as Mio turned. "CAPTAIN!"

Yukari jumped off of the Holen Cross, with Azusa joining a few seconds later onto the Sky Demin.

Mio raced over to Yui as the Captain of the Holen Cross hit the deck, everyone who had been fighting the Sky Demin's crew turned their heads to see their captain had fallen in battle.

Several more cannon balls ruptured the Holen Cross' deck and hull from the massive ship on the horizon, taking out a huge number of crew and tearing into the ship's hull, forcing it too take on more water.

[With the Sky Demin]

Azusa turned her head back to see the Holen Cross steadily sinking with ropes being attached from a GIGANTIC ship next to it.

"That's the Flying Dutchman. Captain Davy Jones' ship"

Azusa glanced at Yukari who was breathing shallow. "We're lucky to be alive"

Azusa nodded. "That's true...Captain"

Yukari smiled. "Good to see you are on the winning side" Yukari looked to her crew. "Get that topsail up! We'll need as much wind as we can get!"

Azusa nodded again. 'I'm sorry Yui...' She thought as she cast one more look on the Holen Cross before going about her duty as Yukari's second in charge, 'I'll always have a spot in my heart for you...'

 _ **[Back**_ with _ **the Holen Cross]**_

Mio started to feel her emotions get her as she stood over Yui. "Captain! Please talk to me! CAPTAIN!"

Ritsu raced over to Mio. "Come on Mio! We've got to get out off here! MIO!"

Mio tried to struggle at first but then followed after Ritsu who kept running. "I don't want to leave her behind!"

"I don't want to either, but we've got no-choice!"

Yui flinched as she tried to move. "Ugh...Where..."

A few heavy footsteps had Yui sigh. "I suppose you know, by now, who has come to see you?"

Yui nodded her head as she lay still. "I think so..." She looked up even though she felt terrible. Her eyes catching sight of Captain Davy Jones'. "Captain Jones...My mother told me about you..."

"What is your name?"

Yui struggled to her hands and knees. "Yui. Yui Hirasawa..."

Davy Jones blinked and got closer. "What is your name?"

Yui breathed out heavily. "Hirasawa Yui...Daughter of Hirasawa Melody..." Yui fell onto the deck, unable to continue to move as Captain Jones thought about this.

"I've heard about you. I didn't think I would have to take you to the other world...Or, maybe. Listen to me" Davy Jones put his hand on Yui's head. "Work for me, and you can have Eternal life"

Yui smiled even though she was about to strike a bargain with someone she never thought she would. "As long. As I have my own ship. I'll do whatever you want...How long?"

Davy Jones smirked. "100 years"

Yui felt a small amount of healing energy being given to her so she could look him in the eye. "Deal"

 _ **[To Be Continued...]**_


End file.
